Controlled
by Kathemy
Summary: A modest Steroline sex drabble based on the events of episode 17 of season 6. One shot.


_So, this is my first and possibly only drabble and fan fiction, and I decided to make it easy for myself by simply expanding on canon events. It is shamelessly pornographic, utterly unoriginal and I share it because I lack common sense. Feedback is obviously welcome._

"If you're trying to tempt me... It's not working."

_Why did she say that? He knows that she's lying._ She can hardly hear what he's answering. All she can see is his face and his bloody lips as he's sinking his teeth into the girl's neck yet again and _oh God she is so going to need a new pair of panties_. She knows that he can smell her. As she's starting to blush the redness of her face is covered by the thin black web of veins protruding from her eyes.

While she throws herself at the girl she lets go of her remaining senses and then she's all over him, hands and body moving as if by themselves, uncontrollable. He slams her into the vending machine and she is filled with the overwhelming need to simply consume him.

Everything goes red.

They're lying by the fireplace and her head is spinning. It's been hours. She makes some silly remark about her missing shirt. He answers and they laugh. She rolls on top of him.

They kiss, and they kiss, and they kiss, and there is this surge of... Happiness? Pure, ridiculous happiness, because finally, she has all she ever wanted. Except she doesn't, but this will have to do. She's not fucking the sweet boy of her dreams. She's fucking the murderer. And yet... It feels so good.

He flips her over, pins her down face first in the bed and she feels his sharp teeth biting into the back of her shoulder, drinking hungrily. Absently, she thinks that she should bite back. Do something. Fight for supremacy. After all... She's Caroline Forbes. The girl who likes to play rough in bed and toss around the boys.

Only she doesn't want to fight. She's knocked him around enough for one day. She wants to be used. She wants him to use her. As the blood is staining the sheets, she feels like she's sinking, a drowning girl hot like a sun.

Her cunt is still aching and her body is sore but it's not enough. As he enters her again she only waits for a few seconds to revel in it before whispering silently, knowing he can hear her...

"Not there."

He knows what she means. _He always knows._ He pulls back, and then there is a different kind of pain.

It feels like he's splitting her in half.

She lets out a sharp cry, hot, salty tears rolling down her cheeks and wetting the bed. Her muscles are convulsing and her breath is short and raw, stars exploding before her eyes. He rides her brutally, driving himself into her like a battering ram yet somehow in perfect harmony with her motions. As they finally climax she screams into the pillow. It hurts so bad and she wouldn't trade it for anything. There are no thoughts, no doubt and no fear, only him and her. Nothing else exists.

"That... wasn't bad either." Her voice is shaking.

"I take care to please my girl." He laughs lightly.

"Your... girl? **Your** girl?"

"Yes. Mine." He sounds supremely confident.

"That's... Cocky." She giggles. She knows that she's supposed to be annoyed with him but... She rather enjoys it. She wouldn't mind being Stefan's toy for the rest of eternity. A little doll for him to play with, something to treasure. There's a small, jubilant voice in the back of her head. _It's not just me. He can't get enough of me._

And he really can't. She has given up every last pretense of being modest by now, slowly twisting, fully naked on top of the makeshift bed by the fireplace - acutely aware of how his hands are never leaving her skin, palms cusping her breasts, teasing her nipples, softly caressing her arms, her stomach and thighs, outlining her eyebrows. Fingers brushing quickly over the short cut blonde hair between her legs sending her shivers.

Somehow she knows that right now, there isn't a single part of him that isn't completely taken with her. _Love? We don't love. We take, we own and we relish._

"Would you want anyone else?" He's stroking her hair and her neck, fingers playing with her ear. _Gentle. So gentle._

"No." The truth jumps out of her mouth before she can stop it. She rolls around and looks into his eyes. _Is he there? Do I want him to be?_

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
